powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Fuuka Igasaki
is , who is known as ,http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2014/12/22/latest-televi-kun-scans-reveal-new-ninninger-details/the White Ranger of the Ninningers. Fuuka is the younger sister of Takaharu Igasaki. She is commonly addressed as by Nagi Matsuo and Kasumi Momochi. As a member of the Ninnin Girls, she is named . Biography One of Yoshitaka Igasaki's successors, Fuuka was one of his grandchildren chosen to become the Ninningers. She was called by Tsumuji Igasaki, her father to their family dojo, which later found to be in ruins, blaming her brother Takaharu Igasaki until he tried to explain what really happened. After reunited with the other Ninninger candidates, Tsumuji leads them to Gengetsu Kibaoni's resting place, which was sealed by Yoshitaka until the Sealing Shuriken were released by the revived Gengetsu and wandered off to various part of the city. After the Ninningers destroy Youkai Kamaitachi, it grew large and they received five OtomoNin Shuriken, which they used to form Shurikenjin and finished the Youkai. Yoshitaka revealed himself to be much alive, but lectured them for their inexperience and lead them to their new dojo that they will use as their new base. Like the others, Fuuka had no choice but to take the mantle of ShiroNinger and learn Ninjitsu to stop Gengetsu and his followers. Alerted to a Youkai appearance, the Ninningers discovered only a Sealing Shuriken found by Fuuka, realizing that someone else was now fighting the Yokai. Following this, it was revealed that Yakumo's mother, fashion designer Harukaze Katou, had the End Shuriken as an accessory on a designer dress she made for her new fashion show in Japan. The Ninningers then enacted their plan to recover the End Shuriken and swap it with a fake, with Fuuka and Kasumi donning dresses as they distracted a security guard to take their picture as Takaharu and Yakumo sneaked in. However, matters were complicated as the Kibaoni Army moved to take the End Shuriken themselves, sending the magic Youkai Ittan-momen and the new Jukkarage grunts. His first act was to use a transformation spell to turn Fuuka into a mouse, with Kasumi seemingly following, leading Takaharu to house them in a mouse cage. Nagi was then turned into a rock before the Ninningers caught up with the End Shuriken, with Yakumo being the last one standing when Takaharu was turned into a doll. However, he was able to outsmart Ittan-momen with a combination of magic and Ninpou as Kasumi, having used a decoy, acquired the End Shuriken. Fuuka and the others were then changed back to normal when Yakumo used a reverse spell against Ittan-momen. The Ninningers found that the End Shuriken was a fake all along when Kyuemon attempted to take it before receiving unexpected aid from a sixth Ninninger with his own OtomoNin in the giant battle. During the hottest point in summer, the boys decided to play a prank on the girls after Nagi overheard Kasumi confide in Fuuka that she was afraid of ghosts. Luring the two to an abandoned building which they claimed to be haunted possibly due to a Yokai, they proceeded to put on spooky costumes and enact their prank, frightening Fuuka very much. However, they were confused to see only her run out, especially due to Fuuka's claim of seeing a 'lady ghost' which they did not account for. Takaharu headed back for Kasumi, followed by Yakumo and Kinji. With no word, Fuuka and Nagi found they had been frozen by the Yokai Yuki-Onna, with Fuuka soon following suit. Left alone, Nagi managed to conjure some heat as Kasumi revealed herself having used a decoy, luring the Yokai into a trap. Fuuka and the others were thawed by a Fire technique as the Ninningers proceeded to defeat Yuki-Onna. When Yoshitaka announced the mid-point results of the Last Ninja race, Fuuka was flabbergasted to learn that she had made 1st place. In reality, however, "grandad" was actually Nekomata's doppelganger Yokai Mataneko in disguise, who intended to get revenge against the Ninningers by breaking them up, hosting a lightning quiz round when the initial results failed. After the Ninningers noticed signs that something was amiss, Kasumi fetched a second Yoshitaka, exposing the first as a fake via catnip. The Ninningers then transformed to fight him, with Takaharu as AkaNininger Chozetsu defeating Mataneko with Shinobimaru after being accidentally enlarged alongside the Yokai. Afterwards, at the request of his grandchildren, Yoshitaka gave his true mid-point results, stating that they were all still at the starting line, with this news only giving them a strengthened resolve to continue training. Finding the others eavesdropping on Takaharu, discussing what she would make of what they were seeing, Fuuka was astonished at the prospect of Takaharu having a girlfriend. As it turned out, the girl Takaharu brought home was Kikyo Kousaka, an old acquaintance of his from his travelling days who also trained as a ninja, she had came back due to the opening of a new ninja school by the ninja master Kiroku Ise, where she was to instruct new students. However, Kiroku was being manipulated by the Puppet Ninja Kuroari who intended to recruit ninja initiates to the Kibaoni Army. Fuuka and the others later helped the students escape from the school before saving Takaharu, Kikyo and Kiroku from Kuroari, with the Ninningers proceeding to defeat the dark ninja. After Takaharu said goodbye to Kikyo, the Ninningers were amused that he misunderstood what Kikyo meant by wondering what they would be when they next met, with Fuuka assuring her brother that he didn't have to worry about that yet. Beyond ShiroNinger, Fuuka fought through the Yokai horde alongside Nagi in Shurikenjin before reuniting with the others as they backed-up Takaharu against Sakuya Kyuemon. With their unwavering resolve, all six Ninningers were able to restore their Nintality, transforming together and overcoming Sakuya Kyuemon, managing to get through to him before he was absorbed by Gengetsu who, as a giant, would be finally destroyed by the Ninningers in Gekiatsu Dai-Oh with help from Kyuemon, who left behind the End Shuriken before passing away. With the End Shuriken in their grasp, the Ninningers used it to wish for a world without the End Shuriken, finally wiping out the Yokai and restoring the damage that had been done to the world. With the title of Last Ninja passed onto them, the six Ninningers elected to go their seperate ways and meet back in two years to recollect what they have each done. Naming herself the Last Idol Ninja, Fuuka enlisted as an idol, using ninjutsu as one of her talents. Super Animal War Zyuohger vs. Ninninger As a memento of their team-up, Misao Mondou made a set of Zyuohger vs. Ninninger cards bearing the heroes' likenesses. Personality A pure, optimistic and hard working young girl. Fuuka is Takaharu’s younger sister and her reliability may be the product of growing up with a fireball like Takaharu. She is jolly most of the time but when something saddens her, it is very deeply.http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2015/01/22/ninninger-profiles-messages-cast/ Fuuka is sometimes deeply disgusted with Takaharu and her father's attitudes, as both have similar goofball personalities and their air-headedness gets them into trouble on several occasions. At the end of the Last Ninja Race, Yoshitaka acknowledges that Fuuka is able to compensate for her clumsiness with raw enthusiasm. Powers and Abilities ;Ninjustsu Expertise :Being trained to be a ninja for many years, she is skilled in ninjutsu and Shuriken Ninpo. :;Enhanced Reflexes ::She was able to catch a flying shuriken with her hand. :;Body Flicker ::She was able to move at an almost untraceable speed in a puff of smoke. :;Body Replacement ::She is able to put a straw dummy in her place to fool her enemies. :; ::Pins her target's shadow for other Ninningers to strike. :; ::Generates a pitfall at the target. :; ::Thanks to her Nintality inherited from Yoshitaka Igasaki, Fuuka can perform a wide variety of abilities through ninja techniques in addition to those accessed using the Ninninger arsenal. Family *Sakurako Igasaki - Mother *Tsumuji Igasaki - Father **Yoshitaka Igasaki - Grandfather ***Former Last Ninja - Great-grandfather ****Doshun Igasaki - Ancestor *Takaharu Igasaki - Older Brother **Yoshiharu Igasaki - Nephew *Yakumo Katou - Cousin **Harukaze Katou - Aunt *Nagi Matsuo - Cousin **Unnamed aunt *Kasumi Momochi - Cousin **Unnamed aunt Video game appearances Super Sentai Battle Base ShiroNinger is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Game de Wasshoi!! ShiroNinger appears with her team in Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Game de Wasshoi!!, where they are controlled by the player to fight the Yokai as on the show. Super Sentai Legend Wars ShiroNinger appears with her team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. ShiroNinger ;Arsenal *Nin Shuriken **'ShiroNinger Shuriken' **'OtomoNin Shuriken: White' *Ninja Ichibantou *Gama Gama Gun *Ninnin Buckle *Karakuri Hengen *Tekkyou Claw (loaned by ToQ 5gou) ;Mecha *OtomoNin Wanmaru *OtomoNin Byakkomaru - Chozetsu= is ShiroNinger's power-up form accessed through the Chozetsu Shuriken and Chozetsu Shoubu Changer with Shishi-Oh's blessing, allowing her to fight with the power of the lion OtomoNin. Arsenal *Ninja Ichiban-shoubu-tou **Chozetsu Shoubu Changer **Ninja Ichibantou Mecha *Sky OtomoNin Lion Ha-Ojo This form is exclusive to a Ninninger stage show. - Fuuka= Arsenal *Chozetsu Shoubu Changer This form is exclusive to Ninninger Episode 22. - }} - Byakkomaru= Circle"}} is a white tiger-based OtomoNin designed by Fuuka. It forms the right leg of Gekiatsu Dai-Oh. Appearances: Ninninger Episodes 32-39, 41, 42, 45, 47, Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS }} - Legend Ninjas= ShiroNinger has demonstated the ability to transform into the legendary ninja heroes via their respective Nin Shuriken, in a similar manner to the Gokai Changes. On a single occasion this was performed through Henge Triple Mix technique, a variant of the Kakuranger Shuriken's Duplication Technique which allows Fuuka to assume the form of her ninja Sentai heroine predecessors alongside ShiroNinger simultaneously. . ;Arsenal *Secret Sword Kakuremaru *Kakulasers This form is exclusive to Come Back! Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS. - HurricaneBlue= By using the Hurricaneger Shuriken, Fuuka is able to transform into . ;Arsenal *Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru This form is exclusive to Come Back! Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS. }} }} Ranger Key The is Fuuka's personal Ranger Key released as part of a set of Ninninger Ranger Keys in Premium Bandai. The ShiroNinger Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as ShiroNinger. Gallery Ninnin-whitem.png|A male version of ShiroNinger seen in Super Sentai Hero Getter 2016 Behind the scenes Portrayal Fuuka is portrayed by . As a child, Fuuka is portrayed by . As ShiroNinger, her suit actors are and in episodes 8-14. Etymology Fuuka's family name, the Igasaki is a reference to an intermediate-ranking of the , , whom also known by the name . Like her brother and cousins, her first name is incorporated in her roll call, and like her brother, her name can also be read in another way. can also be translated to , . Notes *ShiroNinger is the first core team White Ranger since GaoWhite, as well as the first White Ranger since GekiChopper. **ShiroNinger's secondary OtomoNin shares its white tiger motif with GaoWhite as well as KibaRanger. **Coincidentally, her successor in the next season also features a tiger motif. *She is both the first White Ranger and the first female Ranger to take the place of the Green/Black Ranger as opposed to the team's Pink Ranger. **This would make her the first female counterpart of Gokai Green in a hypothetical Ninninger Gokai Change. **She is also the only non-Green/Black Ranger to be female. The other two, Ikkou Kasumi and Gou Fukami were male. *She is the first White Ranger to be on the same core team as the Pink Ranger since ChangeMermaid. *She is the first Ranger with Shiro in their Ranger designation. *She is the first White Ninja Ranger since NinjaWhite from Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Similarly, both are the youngest members of their respective team and frequently scold the Red Ninja Sentai Rangers for their goofball antics. *Despite her one-time involuntary suitless transformation with the Chozetsu Shoubu Changer, Fuuka is the only Ninninger to have never used the Chozetsu Shuriken to fight. While neither of the female Ninningers assumed their Chozetsu Ninninger form, MomoNinger fought using the Chozetsu Shuriken in Shinobi 39. **ShiroNinger is one of only two Ninningers among the main six-man team, the other being AoNinger, who has never wielded the Gekiatsuto, which is primarily used by StarNinger. Coincidentally, Fuuka and Yakumo are the only Ninningers to have assumed the Chozetsu armor out of suit. *Strangely, in Vietnamese dub, Fuuka was possibly mistakenly refered as GinNinger (in Vietnamese is Ninger Bạc). Appearances * Shuriken Sentai Ninninger **''Shinobi 1: We're Ninja!'' **''Shinobi 2: Become the Last Ninja!'' **''Shinobi 3: Formidable Enemy Gabi Appears!'' **''Shinobi 4: It's Here! Paonmaru'' **''Shinobi 5: The Space Ninja UFOmaru!'' ** ** **''Shinobi 6: Tengu's Spiriting Away'' **''Shinobi 7: Spring Ninja Festival!'' **''Shinobi 8: The Nekomata Who Leapt Through Time!'' **''Shinobi 9: Ninjutsu vs. Magic, the Great Battle!'' **''Shinobi 10: Yee-haw! The Gold StarNinger'' **''Shinobi 11: Shinobimaru, Come Back!'' **''Shinobi 12: Ultimate Battle! Miracle Combination'' **''Shinobi 13: Burning! Ninja Sports Day'' **''Shinobi 14: Beware of the 'Help-Me' Scam!'' **''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: AkaNinger vs. StarNinger Hundred Nin Battle!'' **''Shinobi 15: Youkai, I Never Failed'' **''Shinobi 16: The Father Tsumuji Is a Super Ninja!?'' **''Shinobi 17: Good Bye, StarNinger!'' **''Shinobi 18: The Youkai That Yakumo Loved'' **''Shinobi 19: Search For It! The OtomoNin of the Sky'' **''Shinobi 20: The Chozetsu! Lion Ha-Oh'' **''Shinobi 21: Burn! Ninja Baseball of Dreams'' **''Shinobi 22: Super Combination! Ha-Oh Shurikenjin'' **''Shinobi 23: It's Summer! Ninja Courage Test'' **''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger The Movie: The Dinosaur Lord's Splendid Ninja Scroll!'' **''Shinobi 24: It's Summer! The Chilling Arrival of Western Yokai!'' **''Shinobi 25: It's Summer! Beware of Dracula'' **''Shinobi 26: It's Summer! Last Ninja Race Intermediate Announcement!'' **''Shinobi 27: It's Summer! Chozetsu Star is Born!'' **''Shinobi 28: Race to It! The Kibaoni Ninja Squad'' **''Shinobi 29: Definitive Edition Ninja Sugoroku!'' **''Shinobi 30: Targeted Ninja School!'' **''Shinobi 31: The Runaway Ninja!'' **''Shinobi 32: Extremely Hot Ninja! Acha!'' **''Shinobi 33: The Kunoichi That Loved Yakumo'' **''Shinobi 34: Enter Jiraiya, Legendary World Ninja!'' **''Shinobi 35: Kinji Enters the Yokai Labyrinth!'' **''Shinobi 36: Kinji, the Glorious Super Star'' **''Shinobi 37: Shuriken Legend ~The Road to Last Ninja~'' **''Shinobi 38: The Witch Girl Loves Yakumo?'' **''Shinobi 39: Kibaoni's Son, Mangetsu Appears!'' **''Shinobi 40: Look Out For Santa Claus!'' **''Shinobi 41: The Five Games of the Kibaoni Party!'' **''Shinobi 42: OtomoNin Wars! Nekomata Strikes Back'' **''Shinobi 43: The Legendary Ninja! Yokai Karuta Tactics'' ** Shuriken Sentai Ninninger vs. ToQger The Movie: Ninjas in Wonderland **''Shinobi 44: The Final Battle! The Ordeals of the Last Ninja'' **''Shinobi 45: Three Generations of Fathers and Sons! All Ninjas Gathered'' **''Shinobi 46: The Last Shuriken Appears!'' **''Shinobi Final Chapter: To a Future Without Hiding, Wasshoi!'' *''Come Back! Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS'' * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' **''Super Animal War'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai **''Ep. 44: Monarch of the Humans'' *4 Week Continuous Special Super Sentai Strongest Battle!! **''Battle2: The Secretive Armor of Mystery'' }} See Also (Sibling and a child to the Red Ranger) References Category:Sentai White Category:Ninningers Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai Ninja-themed Rangers Category:Igasaki Clan Category:Sentai Rangers with Mecha forms Category:Doubutsu Sentai challengers Category:Characters portrayed by Ryoko Gami Category:Sentai Rangers not in Super Sentai Strongest Battle